Academic
Academics are similar to artificer’s in their emphasis on creativity. However, instead of building machines, they build new techniques to use. Academics can say, I think there should be a technique that makes me turn into a frog, and provided they have the magical proficiency, they will be successful. Academics have two options for their specialty: Naturalist or Humanist. Naturalists specialize in the study of biology and physical processes. Humanists instead study the humanities and social sciences. Stats: HP: Base 12 + 2d4 per level SP: Base 8+ 2d4 per level Skill Ranks: Base 9 + 3 per level Fortitude Modifier: +1 Reflex Modifier: +1 Will Modifier: +3 PA Modifier: +1 SA Modifier: +3 Techniques: Effects: 4 pt Dispirit – Lowers random stat of enemies 5 pt Talkative – Can use speaking buffs as move actions rather than attack actions. 2 pt The Thinker – Raises sense and acumen. Team-Buffs: 4 pt Thoughtful Speech - + to acumen or sense. ' ' Other: 3 pt Power of Suggestion – Improved ability to convince others to do something 5 pt Improved Suggestion 1 pt Academic Knowledge – +1 to any knowledge skill 2 pt +1 to any skill. x pt Create-A-Spell – Talk with the game master to create whatever spell you want to. Since you’re an academic, these spells might even be improved versions of old spells. However, this will cost more tertiary points. ---- Specialties: 3 pt Naturalist - +3 to Knowledge: Nature and unlocks special naturalist abilities. 1 pt Study skills - When in presence of a book, can spend several hours to gain skill in knowledge of that topic at an accelerated rate. 3 pt Observation skills - Gain expertise in observing physical phenomena and deducing the mechanisms of action. 5 pt Doctorate of Nature - Years of study have allowed you to develop an expertise in a specific topic of the physical sciences. Gain +10 to knowledge of a topic from the following: zoology, physics, chemistry, or another fitting specialization. Knowledge bonus can be adjusted based on the breadth of the selected subject (i.e. an entomology specialty is +15 while a medicine specialty may only be +7). 8 pt Spark of discovery - As a seasoned naturalist, you now beging making discoveries of your own. Spend time and you can make an incredible discovery about the natural order of the world based on your expertise. 3 pt Humanist - +3 to Knowledge: Humanities and unlocks special humanist abilities. 1 pt Study skills - When in presence of a book, can spend several hours to gain skill in knowledge of that topic at an accelerated rate. 3 pt Ethnographer - Gain expertise in understanding social cues and human interaction at a rapid rate, allowing you to fit in quickly and understand people at a more personal level. 5 pt Doctorate of Humanities - Years of study have allowed you to develop an expertise in a specific topic of the humanities and social sciences. Topics of expertise include the following: philosophy, sociology, anthropology, literature, psychology, music, and art studies. 8 pt Magnum Opus - As a seasoned humanist, your spark of creativity reaches its pinnacle. Spend time creating or discovering something great based on your expertise. ---- Category:Professions